


Your Own Legacy/Siphon Meets Warlock

by MaKenZieMKZ



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Shadowhunters (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Clurichaun, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Josie Saltzman learns magic, Josie Saltzman runs away, Leprechauns, Lizzie Saltzman Needs a Hug, Magic, Magnus Bane Gets a Hug, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane is a good teacher, Not dark Josie Saltzman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Magnus Bane, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaKenZieMKZ/pseuds/MaKenZieMKZ
Summary: Josie, afraid to hurt anyone with her powers, seals her magic and runs away to New York in hopes of leading a mundane life. Trouble follows of course, she can't escape it so easily. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn (New York), is not one to stand idly while one so young is in danger.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Catarina Loss, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane & Josie Saltzman
Comments: 24
Kudos: 38





	1. Little bird flees by foot

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after Josie seals her magic in a coin. (Season 2x16 of Legacies).  
> Disclaimer! All rights go to their proper creator/owners/etc. Me no own, you no sue. I have no money even if you do try to sue.

Josie waited for her dad to leave her room before getting to work. She didn't know how long she had until Lizzie came back so she had to hurry. It didn't take long for her to pack, a split second decision had her taking Penelope's journal. From underneath Lizzie's bed, Josie pulled out the "emergencies only" box, taking all the money, both credit cards (that she vowed never to use unless a life or death situation and all other resources exhausted) and one of the two amulets that would prevent anyone from tracking her. The last thing she packed was the money from her piggy bank, specifically the coin that she had siphoned her magic into, slipping it into the pages of Penelope's journal.

Leaving her phone under her pillow and a note to Lizzie saying that she would be with Hope on the fireplace, Josie almost silently snuck out of the Salvatore school that had been her home for so long, using the servant's stairs to escape notice. Josie slipped out the front door and ran, using the shadows as cover. Slowing to a stop, she hesitated at the gates. Taking a deep breath, she plowed ahead, passing through the gates unhindered.

_ 'I should've worn a jacket. No time to change now though _ .' Josie thought as she walked down the dark path, rolling her suitcase with her duffle bag on top behind her. It took twenty minutes for her to reach the bus stop (ducking into the darkness whenever a car approached to pass by) and another ten before the bus actually arrived. Finally, her journey began.

* * *

Josie jerked awake as the bus (the sixth? Seventh? She had lost count.) came to a halt. Six in the morning and she finally arrived at her destination, or at least close to it. 

Josie exited the bus and started walking, checking the post it note from her pocket and the street signs, she knew she had five more blocks to go, but she was rather hungry, and a small cafe to her left called to her. Bumping into several people, Josie made it to the other side of the sidewalk and entered the  _ Midnight Sun Cafe  _ , a few patrons glanced up at the ding as the door’s bell signaled her arrival, but none took an interest in her, not that she had expected any to. Josie slid into a booth that couldn’t be seen from the street and tucked her bags under the table. 

* * *

Magnus nodded to Lila, the cafe owner.  _ Midnight Sun Cafe _ catered both to the mundane and Downwolders alike. Lilia herself was a mundane, but Lila’s brother had been turned into a werewolf and her cousin into a vampire. Manus bid farewell to his client, they wanted a cure for nightmares that couldn’t be cured through conventional ways. In the end, Magnus had enchanted a dream catcher for them. 

Lila slid into the seat across from Magnus, placing his order on the table between them. One pancake and one waffle (Magnus had claimed that he wanted to decide which one was better) along with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and a piece of homemade apple cinnamon pie for dessert. 

“Not too busy today?” Magnus asked conversationally.

“Nah, just a couple people besides the regulars.” Lila smiled.

“Oh?” Magnus raised an eyebrow, knowing Lila liked to show off her observational skills.

“The red head, Melanie, a regular, is on her phone texting her boyfriend, Danny, who should be here but isn’t because he is picking up a ring so he can propose to her. Terrance, another reg, the black haired boy on the computer is editing his already typed thesis that’s due tomorrow but is such a perfectionist that he’ll be up all night at it. Janice and Beth, the two women laughing at the pictures on their phones are here every Saturday, trading stories about their kids. Janice is a month pregnant, hoping for a girl to go with her two boys. Beth is jealous but happy for her friend, Beth just had her second baby girl, but wants an equal amount of boys and girls. Billy and June over there aren’t regulars but will be soon enough. They just barely became friends again and their old hangout is tainted with bad memories.” Lila spread her hands in an end of demonstration movement. 

“What about her?” Magnus nodded to the dark haired teenage girl in the back.

Lila glanced back but quickly returned her gaze to Magnus. “Jone, or so she said. New to the city, barely seventeen I recon, and definitely a runway. Why?”

Magnus frowned. “There’s something about her, it’s strange.”

“Like she’s a werewolf, Seelie, or warlock?” Lila questioned.  


“No.” the warlock shook his head, “It’s like she has magic connected to her somehow, but not at the same time.”

“Huh.” The arrival of a new customer stopped them from any further pondering as Lila went off to help them. 


	2. Enter Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie and Magnus' paths cross

Josie typed in the code that she had snagged from Hope’s phone. For such an intelligent and powerful witch (ish) she really wasn’t the best at safeguarding her phone. There weren't any spells to protect it and her password was lame. Hope’s aunt owned an apartment that she wasn’t currently using here, though from what she heard, the aunt liked to travel and would drop by unexpectedly which meant Josie couldn’t stay there long. 

Josie swung the door open to reveal a lavish apartment with an amazing view. _‘Of course_ ,’ Josie shook her head, _‘I’ve met Rebekah once, this is just what she’d like.’_ Josie entered, shutting and locking the door behind. Selecting one of the guest rooms, Josie placed her bags in the corner and sank into the bed for some much needed sleep. 

Several hours later, Josie, awake and freshly showered, dressed in a blue ribbon tied in a loose bow at the neck and a red pair of jeans, plus matching sandals and her anti-tacking amulet. Josie slipped some of her money into her pocket, and after another second of thought, put her special coin into her pocket as well. With everything set, she left the building in search of a job and apartment of her own.

* * *

Magnus was on the roof of the Pandemonium, enjoying the night air, when he sensed something amiss. Looking down the side of his building’s outer wall and into an ally, he **did no** t like what he saw in the slightest. The girl from earlier was in the ally, two men facing her.

* * *

Josie ducked into an ally, hoping to cut across to the other side of the block and lose the tails. _Dead end_. The two men followed after her, turning about to face them, Josie backed up. 

“What do you want?” Josie hissed.

One of the men laughed while the other spoke. “Just empty your pockets and we’ll be on our way.” Josie took another step back, she didn’t believe him. Josie’s eyes darted to and fro, looking for an escape. There! A fire escape! If she could jump and pull herself up onto the first level, she could get herself free. Glancing once more at the two men who were slowly inching towards her, Josie ran. 

She reached the fire escape, but before she could pull herself up, the men were there, pulling her down. Josie screamed as she fell down, back hitting the ground hard. The man who had spoken pulled the money from her packet, dropping it as her foot collided with his knee. “Why you!” He spit and lunged, holding his hands against her throat, squeezing.

 _‘No!_ ’ Josie’s vision began to flicker. _‘Just a little farther.’_ Distantly, Josie processed a yelp. A flash of light, perhaps from the lack of oxygen. _‘There!_ ’ Josie siphoned her powers back into her from the coin that barely touched the tips of her fingers. Grabbing the man’s arm, Josie began to siphon him, but he had no magic, so it was his life force. He shouted and jerked back, only to be blasted away.

“Who are you?” Josie asked, or at least she tried to. It came out more of a croaking “Woo er oo?”

The man before her, who had presumably saved her,  _ ‘one can never be sure if it isn’t an attacker/kidnapper/harmful doer saving you from another attacker/kidnapper/harmful doer so they can attack/kidnap/harm you instead _ ’ was tall and lean. He was maybe 24, high cheekbones, tan skin, and black hair with a dash of blue painted a handsome, striking figure. Most striking and surprising of all though, was his glowing golden-green eyes, akin to those of a cat.

“I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. You looked like you were in need of assistance.” Magnus introduced himself, watching for her reaction and curious as to what exactly she did to her assailant that got him to bring himself slightly away from her before he could dispose of him.

The girl nodded, she had. “What’s your name?” Magnus questioned.

Josie hesitated, names have power, and she didn’t know him, or if she could trust him, on the other hand, he had already given her his and didn’t seem to have been lying. Plus, what did it mean to truly know someone anyway? Just because you knew someone didn’t mean that you truly knew them, or could trust them. Besides, Josie didn’t even truly trust herself. “Josie.”

* * *

Magnus waited, watching the girl wage a war of conflicting thoughts and feelings until teaching a decision. “Josie.” A truth, Magnus observed, it was then that he noticed her shivering. 

“Now where are my manners. You must be positively shivering at my forgetfulness.” He attempted to ease the tension with humor, awarding himself points for the slight smile that came to the girl, Josie,’s lips and continued. “How would you like some fresh tea,” _that should help sooth her throat_ , “some fresh clothes, and perhaps a nice chat once you’re feeling better.” 

Magnus extended his hand, offering Josie some help onto her feet. Josie took it, wobbling at little. Magnus, keeping his hand out in case she needed to stabilize herself, or catch her if needed, snapped his other hand’s fingers to bring a swirling sphere of a portal into existence. Josie flinched at the sudden appearance. “It’ll be alright. I’ll keep you safe.” Magnus put his extended palm up so she could place her hand in his. 

Josie looked in his eyes, still unglamoured, showing his warlock mark. After three heartbeats, she nodded. Placing her hand in his, she allowed him to pull her though. 


	3. The Warlock's Lair

Josie was not too surprised at what she found on the other side of the portal, but she hadn't been expecting it either, not that she had anything in particular in mind. They were living room with two bright yellow couches, each with a set of white and green pillows. The carpet was like a cloud, white, fluffy, and likely very soft.

Magnus waved his fingers, making a tray appear with his two orange tea cups and orange tea pot. The two magical beings sat on opposite couches and drank the fresh brew of tea. When Josie was almost done with her cup, Magnus finally spoke. "Are you aware of the Shadow World?"

Josie furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched her nose in confusion. "The Shadow World?"

"Yes, the world of magic, the five types of beings besides mundane, demons, and angles. The world of Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Seelies, and Shadowhunters."

"I-I know of werewolves and vampires, but not Shadowhunters." Josie spoke hesitantly at first, but grew more confident in speaking as she didn't feel pain in her throat. "Seelies, as in the Fae and the Seelie court? And somehow I feel like you have a different meaning of warlock than I do."

"Hmm," Magnus switched his verbal approach. "You have magic, I saw you use some kind of spell on your assailant earlier." Josie averted her eyes. "It isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"Yes it is!" Josie burst. "I sealed my magic so I couldn't hurt anyone else but the moment it got hard I took up my magic again!" A crack appeared in Josie's discarded tea cup as she stood, furious at herself.

"If you didn't use your magic and I hadn't been there you would have died." Magnus frowned.

"So what?"

"DON'T say that." Magnus stood voice firm and dangerous, like thunder before lightning.

"Why not?" Josie laughed humorlessly. "Everyone would be better off without me, that's why I left, and who cares which way I leave? It might actually have been better if I died. Lizzie wouldn't have to go through that stupid-"

"Hey!" Magnus grabbed Josie by the shoulders and shook her, startling her into silence. "Breathe..In, and out. In, and out. In, and out. Inhale; exhale."

As Josie collected herself, she took one look into his compassionate eyes, full of concern for _her_ , and burst into tears. Magnus gathered her into his arms and Josie reciprocated the hug, clinging to him like the whole world depended on it.

* * *

Lizzie gasped, hands grabbing at her neck. She, MG, Kaleb, and Rafael had been in one of the common areas watching (mocking) an old time supernatural show when Lizzie felt herself suffocating, as if hands were wrapped around her throat, squeezing the life out of her. "Lizzie? Lizzie, what's wrong?" MG concentrated, attempting to figure out what was wrong.

"Josie!" Lizzie gasped for air as the sensation stopped. "Where's Josie?" Lizzie demanded. Rafael and MG exchanged glances. "We don't know."-Rafael. "She didn't do dark magic again, did she?"-MG.

Lizzie glared at MG as she headed for the stairs. "No, she's hurt you bat-brain!" Lizzie dashed up the stairs only to run into Hope. "Hope! Thank goodness, Do you know where Josie is?"

Hope frowned. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday evening."

"What?" Lizzie exclaimed. "Josie left a note saying that she was bunking with you last night."

"Maybe she just needed some space?" Landon, who had been blocked from Lizzie's view by Hope, inserted.

"I felt her being strangled, now is not the time to give her 'space'". Lizzie glowered.

"MG, Rafael, Landon, and Kaleb. You four sweep the school for her and then outside if you don't find her inside. Lizzie and I will do a locator spell." Hope, ever the leader, took charge, handing out orders like it was rush hour.

* * *

Hope laid out a large, detailed map of the entire US (just in case) and lit a few candles in Lizzie and Josie's shared bedroom while Lizzie chose what object they should use. The more precious the item, the easier the magic worked.

"Here," Lizzie traded Hope a picture framed for a knife. "Josie loves this picture." The photograph itself was of a smiling twin sisters, Lizzie and Josie, with Alaric Saltzman, Caroline Forbes, and Stephen Salvatore behind them.

Lizzie sliced her palm and let her blood drip onto the map. Once the two witches judged that enough blood had been collected, Hope healed Lizzie's hand and then held it while with the other hands, they each grabbed hold of the picture. Putting her bare foot against the floor, she siphoned magic from it as well as Hope, and they began the spell.


	4. Untitled Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I'm posting again today so that one will be longer.

After what felt like hours, Josie pulled away from Magnus to wipe her tears. "I'm sorry." 

"Don't apologize pumpkin." Magnus spoke softer the freshly cleaned bunny fur.

"I got your shirt wet." Josie weakly smiled.

"It'll dry." He assured her cheerfully. "Now, how about we get you to bed and we'll talk in the morning?"

Josie nodded tiredly and allowed Magnus to lead her to the guest bedroom. "Thank you, Magnus."

"Goodnight Pumpkin."

Josie quickly went to sleep but for Magnus, sleep would have to wait. With his new guest, Magnus felt the need to put up some more wards and strengthen his current ones. He was about to dive under his covers like a vampire fleeing the sun when he received a call. Ten minutes later he was cursing his client's lack of respect for proper business calling hours as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

"It's not working." Hope frowned.

" _No way_." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I know that. The question is _why_."

"She could be shielding herself, or something took her and is blocking our location spells." At Hope's words, a light bulb lit up over Lizzie's head. Lizzie lunged under her bead, pulling out a black lock box.

"What's going on?" Hope quizzed.

"This is our emergency box. Mom and dad made it in case we need to get away. Inside, there is a ton of cash, two credit cards, and two anti-tracking amulets." Lizzie explained as she opened it to reveal it empty of everything besides the second amulet.

"At least we know she left willingly." Hope ruefully pointed out.

While Hope cleaned up their things from the spell, Lizzie withdrew her phone, it was time to make a call.

"Mom?" Lizzie's voice wavered.

"Sweetie? What is it?" Caroline set down her glass of blood and leaned forward in her seat.

"Mom, Josie is gone. She's run away."

"What?" Caroline started to pace in the library that had turned out to be an empty lead. "Why would she do that?"

"Because," Lizzie began in a duh tone only to stop. "Didn't Dad tell you?"

Caroline froze. "Tell me what?"

Half an hour later, Caroline was on an international private plane ride going to an airport in Virginia, USA.


	5. Introduction to the Shadowworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be tempted to skip though the species explanation, particularly if you already are well familiar with the species both of both fandom, however, I have changed some things so you may want to read it as if it were all new information. If not, that's your choice, that was just a suggestion.

Josie awoke to the smell of sizzling bacon and eggs. Wandering towards the delicious aroma, Jose found herself in the kitchen that had two plates on top of a blue granite counter. Magnus sat on a stool, eating some toast from his plate, bacon and eggs next to his second slice of bread. Noting her arrival, Magnus gestured for her to join him for breakfast.

Sliding onto the second stool, slightly turned so she could face him. "What exactly is the Shadow World?"

After a moment of thought, Magnus decided to begin with the shadowhunters. "Long ago, a great number of demons invaded Earth, Jonathon Shadowhunter called upon the angle Raziel for help. Raziel mixed his blood with the mortals in a cup, the Mortal Cup, which Jonathan drank from, making him and others as well as their children half-human, half-angle. Nephilim. With their new angelic powers they hunted demons, banishing them back to Edom, or Hell, as you may know it."

"What type of angelic power?" Josie asked curiously.

"Through the use of runes drawn on objects and their bodies with a special tool, a Stele, they become faster, stronger, better skilled to hunt demons."

"But that's good right? Why do you speak of them as if you don't like them?" Josie questioned.

"The more recent generation is better, but there is a long history of Shadowhunters believing themselves better than all other species."

"Racists."

"Yes," Magnus nodded, "and some years ago, in 1992, a group of Shadowhunters, the Circle, broke the accords, the treaty between all Downwolders, and attempted to kill every last one of us."

"How old are you?" Josie wondered, as Magnus' tone suggested personal involvement.

"I am over 400 years old." Magnus smiled at the widening of Josie's eyes.

"How?"

"I am a Warlock, half-demon, half-mundane. I am immortal. I can live forever unless I get killed."

"Will you tell me more about the other Downwolder species?" Josie requested, always eager to learn.

"Of course, but afterwards, i have a few questions of my own." Magnus pointed out. Josie nodded in understanding. "The Seelies are immortal beings, created from a mix of angle and demon blood, like in the mundane mythologies, there are several types of 'Fair Folk', pixies, elves, nixies, and more. They cannot directly lie but are known to be extremely manipulative and deceitful. Werewolves are usually born so and trigger the gene either by drinking a simple potion or by killing someone accidentally or on purpose. After that they turn every full moon. Much less common, though I have met a few, is if a being is scratched or bitten by a werewolf in wolf form they have a small chance of living and becoming a werewolf, unless they are a vampire, in which case they will die. Also, contrary to common rumor, silver heals werewolves unless carved with a shadow hunter rune which makes it twice as deadly." 

Josie soaked up the information like a sponge, making a mental note to learn more about the potion and silver rune.

"Finally, vampire, deadly bites to werewolves, ageless beings. Because of the fact that sunlight burns them" _unless they have a daylight ring,_ Josie mentally added, "they are usually pale. Like werewolves, even in human form they have better sight, small, speed, and strength than ordinary mundanes. Rather than shed water when crying, they shed tears of blood."

Josie frowned, that didn't add up.

"They can shape shift into bats, rats, or dust and older or powerful vampires can use Encanto, also called the Fascination, to hypnotically control any and all mundanes and weak Shadowhunters. A human being becomes a vampire by drinking vampire blood and getting injected with vampire saliva. Once that happens they have a short time to complete the transition, otherwise their soul will be trapped in a lifeless corpse that can never move or speak again. To complete their transition, they must be drained of blood and buried. Then they must crawl out of their grave and drink a large amount of fresh mundane blood or else they will fade and die. After that the cannot eat mundane food or be in the sunlight." Magnus finished.

"That's not right." Josie shook her head. "Vampire blood when fed to a mortal has healing properties. If they die with it in their system they will die unless they drink a small amount of human blood, fresh or otherwise. They can walk under the sun without being burned as long as they have a daylight ring, a ring or other piece of jewelry spelled by a witch, and any vampire can compel a non supernatural once they've learned how to. Though, if a human drinks vervain they can't be compelled and vervain burns vampires when touched and they can definitely cry.

"I understand that it can be quiet difficult learning this, particularly with all the myths out there, but this is how vampires are ever since they were created by Hecate." Magnus gently refuted.

"Vampires were created by Esth-" Josie stopped mid word. "They're different sub-species!" Josie exclaimed, excited with her discovery.

"What?" Magnus asked, clearly confused.

"The vampires _you_ know and the vampires _I_ know."

* * *

MG awkwardly and guilty shifted from foot to foot.

"So you're looking for Josie?" Alaric sought confirmation.

"...Yes."

"Because she's missing."

"Yeah."

"No one has seen her since last night?"

"Yep."

"And Lizzie felt Josie being attacked though their bond?"

"Being strangled." MG clarified.

"Where is Lizzie now?"

"With Hope performing a locator spell in Lizzie and Josie's room."


	6. Magnus's Turn to Ask Questions (and then Josie asks more)

Magnus and Josie returned to the living room where Magnus seriously, but gently asked, "Do you know what you are?"

Josie adverted her gaze. "I am a siphon, a witch who doesn't have any magic unless I steal it from others."

Magnus' eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Could you siphon from me?"

"What?" Josie startled. "Why would you want that?"

"It would be easier to explain afterward. Just a little, please." Magnus implored her.

Not liking it, but deciding to go along with what the warlock who had done nothing but save and be kind to her wanted, Josie extended her arms. "I have to be touching your skin." Magnus nodded and let Josie grab his hands. Magnus held back his flinch as he felt his magic being pulled away from him. Shaking the feeling, Magnus focused. "Alright."

Josie pulled away looking guilty.

"Hey," Magnus spoke softly, "you did nothing wrong, Pumpkin. I _asked_ you to siphon just of bit of magic from me, which you did, and I accomplished what I wanted."

"What did you accomplish?" Josie hesitantly asked.

"When you started to siphon I was able to discover what siphoning magic felt like, which in turn allowed me to ascertain that you _do_ have magic of your own besides siphon magic."

"Are you sure?" Josie searched his eyes intently, hopefully.

"100%, Pumpkin." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "The reason you haven't been able to access it is because of a powerful sealing spell that seems to also cause a few sides effects on you using magic as well."

"Can you remove it?"

"It is a complex spell, but I can."

Josie beamed, happier than she had been in the longest time.

"However," Magnus continued. "There are several conditions that we need to meet to break it."

Josie nodded to signify she was listening, his words not dampening her joy in the slightest.

"First, the spell must be done during a solstice, the summer solstice is next, June twenty first. Another month and a half away. Second, this is a complex spell that will require me to put you in stasis, and third, I do not want to do something this risky alone. To do this, I want two other warlocks helping me, and I may need your help to get them to agree."

"What risks and what do I need to do?" Josie asked, ready to do whatever it took.

"Whenever anyone is in stasis, there is always a risk that their mind will wander and be lost, leaving the body effectively brain dead. Having another warlock keep track of your mind and interfere if it goes too far is much safer."

Josie nodded in understanding. "And what do I need to do to convince the other warlocks?"

"That," Magnus stood, "depends on several things. Cat will likely just have to meet you, she is a very caring person, particularly with children. She's a nurse in a nearby hospital. Ragnar lives farther away and will be a bit harder to convince. He disapproves of most of my decision." Magnus shook his head ruefully.

"What about you?" Josie inquired.

"What do you mean?" Magnus furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

"You're helping me so much, surely you want something."

"I want many things, but I require nothing from you."

"Then why are you helping me so much?"

Magnus crouched down so their eyes were level. "If our positions were reversed, wold you help me, even without payment?"

"Yes, but-"

Magnus ruffled Josie's hair again. "Besides, I have a weakness for kids, Pumpkin."

* * *

Caroline shut the car door, leaving her bags in the car. A few students greeted the headmistress while others ducked away, seeing the underlying fury in her steps. Caroline found Alaric in his office along with several students, among them being Hope Mikealson and her own daughter, Lizzie.

"Mom!" Lizzie exclaimed, having turned at the sound of the door opening. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Alaric even as she embarrassed her daughter in a warm hug.

"Caroline," Alaric stood, visibly nervous.

"Ric." She tensely greeted him. "Why don't you kids give Principal Saltzman and I a chance to catch up."

"I'm staying." Lizzie pulled out of the hug, looking her mother in the eye. The boys filed out, Hope trailing after them, all fully aware an argument would soon be underway.

"When were you going to tell me about Josie using dark magic, or about the necromancer, or even about Malivore sending monsters after Landon?" Caroline exploded as soon as the doors closed. "Were you even going to tell me that _my daughter, Josie_ was **missing** not long after you got the dark magic out?"

"Well, I..." Alaric trailed off, fiddling with the pen on his desk.

"Unbelievable!" Caroline fumed stalking out of the office and passing by the clearly eavesdropping students, Lizzie following after her.


	7. Lizzie Breaks. Josie Heals.

Caroline calmed as she walked, and when she reached her girls' bedroom, she was mostly calm. Caroline took in the room, perfectly organized on Josie's side, and somewhat organized on Lizzie's. In the middle of the floor were the remains of a locator spell. Fresh flowers in a glass vase were placed next to a picture of Lizzie and Josie, still little kids, with herself, Stephan, and Alaric behind them. Bonnie had taken that picture, Caroline remembered. With a sigh, Caroline set down the picture frame and turned to Lizzie, who had followed her from a short distance.

"I love you so much, and I am very proud of you."

"Let me come with you!" Lizzie pleaded, knowing that her mother would soon leave again.

"Not this time sweetheart. Try the locator spell regularly, and text or call me if you get any results, ok?"

Lizzie nodded, tears prickling her eyes that she refused to let fall.

"I'm going to find your sister." With that, Caroline vamped off, leaving Lizzie in her room, Hope, Landon, MG, and Rafael outside her door.

Hope entered alone though the doorway, the boys waiting just outside the door. (Boys technically weren't allowed in the girls' rooms after all.) "It sucks to be left behind. Believe me, I can relate-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out!" Lizzie's breathing became more labored with each second that passed by.

Hesitantly, Hope did as directed, the sound of crashing and shattering behind her.

* * *

Josie typed the code, Magnus awaiting behind her. Magnus needed to drop off a requested potion and Josie wanted to pick up her stuff since Magnus had given Josie an invitation to stay with him. Josie, afraid to be on her own, accepted. Both being reluctant to stray from each other led to the two both going to the empty apartment.

"This is your runaway hideout?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

Josie smiled guiltily. "It's not exactly mine. If you want to get technical, it belongs to a friend's aunt...how'd you know I ran away?"

"Midnight Sun Cafe caters to mundanes and downwolders. I was there earlier and Lila, the owner, is very observant and a friend of mine."

Josie disappeared into the guest room that held her things and had just finished changing clothes and brushing her hair when a soft knock sounded on the door. Josie opened it, pulling her luggage behind her.   
"There's someone outside the door." Magnus whispered.

"Who?"

"A blonde woman talking on the phone with someone called Marcel."

"Rebekah." Josie breathed. "My friend's aunt."

"Are you ready to go?"

Josie began to nod, but thought better of it. After making and straitening the bedding, she gave a decisive nod. With a swirl of his hand, Magnus created a portal. It closed behind them just as the front door opened.

  
  
"That was close." Josie panted from the hurried bed making.

"So who's looking for you?" Magnus asked as he created another portal in the alley, this one for Josie to send her things to Magnus', "and why did you run away?"

Josie looked downwards and chewed her lip.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Magnus assured her.

"My mom and dad are probably looking, maybe. If Lizzie called her than she's probably looking now. Dad wouldn't leave the school, wouldn't let Lizzie leave either."

"And Lizzie is?" Magnus asked as they began walking to the exchange point at the nearby park.

"She's my sister, but as long as I have this, they won't be able to find me." Josie grabbed her necklace.

"Yes, an anti-tracking necklace. I've been meaning to ask, why is it you need the amulet?"

"My mom's a vampire, she knows witches, and my friend is a powerful witch, a were-witch actually," Josie shook her head incredulously, "and once she dies she'll fully become a werewolf vampire witch trybrid." Josie avoided mentioning that her sister was a siphon too. Magnus on his part made a mental note to learn about how such a trybrid could exist.

Placing the brown paper bag on an empty bench, Magnus and Josie sat a good few benches away, out of sight from the bag's bench, but in sight for them.

"Magnus?" Josie's voice grew serious.

"Yes Pumpkin?" Magnus somewhat warily replied.

"You're really good at magic."

"Well I should hope so, I've had several hundred years of practice." Magnus joked.

"Could you teach me magic? How to control it? How to be strong without having to resort to dark magic?"

Magnus frowned at the last part but quickly replaced it with a smile as she looked up to look into his eyes. "I'll do my best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie definitely has adornment issues. Mom is always gone, and now her twin left her :__( Poor Lizzie


	8. Something Not So Wicked This Way Comes...And Maybe Something Wicked Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wants to be a good Mom, but she also really wants to remain a Mom to two passed their 21 birthday. Josie meets Cat, and trouble begins to brew at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, I (almost) always write on paper and then edit as I type it, but instead of writing and updating, I've just been writing more of the story and not uploading it. Sorry for the wait :)

Caroline waited inside the lobby, having made a request for a meeting, she awaited a response. "Miss Forbes?" The receptionist spoke. Setting the magazine she had been not reading down, Caroline stood and followed the intern to the elevator. The intern, a boy in a sweater vest and holding a clipboard, tried to subtly eye her, clearly wondering who she was. The elevator dinged and the doors slid apart. The two beings walked to a certain office and stopped. The intern knocked and a minute later the door was opened by none other than Matt Donovan.

"Matt." Caroline friendly greeted him with a smile and hug.

"Caroline, long time no see." Matt responded in kind. "Come on in."

The curious intern was dismissed by a glance of Matt's. "So," Matt returned to his seat, "something tells me that this isn't just a drop by visit. What do you need?"

Caroline sighed as she sat in the chair across from him. "Unfortunately, you're right. Josie's run away."

"Why would she do that?" Matt inquired, concerned.

Caroline groaned, "I don't _know_ why, from what Lizzie said, she's afraid of her magic, afraid to loose control and hurt someone." Looking directly at Matt, Caroline miserably asked, "Am I a bad mother?"

Matt's eyes widened, surprised. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I didn't even know that there was something wrong. I missed Lizzie and Josie's birthday, again, and I'm almost always gone." She listed.

"Hey," Matt took a seat next to her and grabbed his childhood friend's hand. "You're gone a lot, true, but that's so you can find a way to prevent the merge. You've dedicated years to save their lives, and you all love each other very much. That wouldn't happen if you weren't a good mother."

"Thanks Matt." Caroline smiled, wiping away a few tears that had started to stream down her face. As Caroline did that, Matt quickly got busy, writing a few quick letters.

"Here." Matt gave her a few envelopes. "I know you have compulsion, but you never know who drinks vervain. Theses should get you access to the city cameras. I'd start with the bust stop and buses, knowing Josie, she probably wouldn't stay in town."

* * *

Cat anxiously knocked on Magnus' door. She walked in as soon as he had opened it and invited her in, not wasting a second. "Magnus, there's something wrong at the hospital. I'm really worried. So many are acting crazy, patients and medical personnel. Even the cleaners and some of the visitors!"

"How so?" Magnus led Cat to the sitting room, summoning tea for them both.

"It's like Valentines' on steroids!"

"It could be Cupid." Josie suggested from the hallway, startling Cat.

"Magnus?" Cat questioned, bringing him out of his pondering.

"Pumpkin, this is Catarina Loss, my friend and fellow warlock, that I mentioned earlier." Magnus introduced, "Cat, this is Josie. I was going to call you to discuss some things regarding her with you."

"What is it?" Cat asked as Josie sat beside Magnus on the couch across from her.

"I-I have a seal on my magic." Josie stated somewhat shyly.

"Are you a warlock?" Cat asked, interest peeked as warlock children _were_ rare.

"I'm a siphon." Josie corrected.

"A witch that has the ability to absorb magic from other souses though touch." Magnus explained before Josie could give her more self-deprecating definition.

"Do you know any other siphons?" Cat wondered.

"Um." Josie looked uncomfortable. "There is my Uncle Kai."

"Does he have his magic sealed as well?" Magnus inquired, thoughtful.

"I don't know." Josie frowned. "I don't think so. If he did then I don't think his parents or coven would've shunned him so."

"Where is he now?" Cat questioned.

"Dead." Josie flatly stated.

"I'm so sorry." Cat apologized.

"Don't be. I'm actually glad he's dead. He wasn't exactly a good person, not even close, so..." Josie trailed off.

"The hospital." Magnus shifted the topic, "Josie, do you mind coming with us to investigate?"

"Not at all, just let me get my shoes." As soon as Josie disappeared into the guest room Cat leaned forward to whisper-ask, "what aren't you saying?" She knew her friend too well, there was more to it than a seal.

"There isn't just a seal. Yes, the seal is a major problem, it limits her and has some poisonous side effects on what magic she does, but there's also a curse on her." Magnus informed her in the same volume level.

"A curse?" Cat frowned, who would put a curse on a child?

Magnus lowered his voice even more. "I wasn't able to glimpse much in my preliminary scrutiny, but there's a count down."

* * *

Lizzie barged into Hope's room, demanding, "Where is my gold chained necklace with my tiny ballerina shoes?"

"I have no idea. Why should I know?" Hope didn't like the accusational tone Lizzie used.

"Well you stole my butterfly clip." Lizzie retorted.

"That was fifth grade!" Hope exclaimed.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"No! I don't have your necklace." Hope denied.

Lizzie crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Prove it."

"Fine!" Hope rounded her bed to grab her jewelry box, only to lift the lid to reveal bare except for a few pairs of silver ear rings.

"Lizzie." Hope's voice was carefully calm.

"Who did it?" A roar resounded throughout the school. "Who took my daylight ring?"


	9. Searching, Pondering, and a Heart to Heart

Caroline hit a dead end at the bus in Philadelphia that had a broken camera. "Where is Josie going?" She sighed as she studied the bus route map. Seems she'd hope to start searching the old fashioned way. Pulling out her phone, Caroline approached the closest person to her. "Have you seen this girl?"

* * *

MG, Landon, Rafael, Kaleb, Lizzie, and Hope, all sat around a table in the library, Kaleb still vibrating with anger despite the newly enchanted ring on this thumb.

"So who's been stealing all our jewelry?" Lizzie, unsure as to who the true culprit was, glared daggers at the table.

"It could be a what, not a who." Landon pointed out.

"What makes you think that?" Hope wondered.

"With our track record?" Kaleb scoffed.

"Alright, so what types of creatures like shiny jewelry and stuff?" MG pulled a book from the shelf and began flipping though. "Mermaids, dragons, sirens-"

"Ugh." Lizzie shuddered. "Sirens are existent and should remain that way."

"Siren try to steal your school crest necklace before Raf and I got here?" Landon joked.

Lizzie scowled at him. "No, a siren tried to trade little me and Josie to the ruler of Hell in exchange for her soul."

Clearly taken back, the students all turned their attention back to the book, however, only a split second later, Kaleb shouted, "HEY!"

Not far from Kaleb's feet was a little man, slightly swaying, with flushed cheeks, brown pants, a red vest, and a three cornered hat. In the blink, he was gone.

"It's a leprechaun." Landon spoke in surprise, still not used to the supernatural world that he lived in.

* * *

At the hospital the receptionist looked drained, likely from dealing with many messes, some of which they could already see. Two visitors were making out in a corner, a doctor was gazing longingly into a mirror, and two patients were arguing over who would wed an already married nurse.

Magnus waved his hand, sending a wisp of blue magic though the room. Moments later, he nodded to himself, "All magic induced." Turning to Cat, he asked, "Can you show me to who it started with?" The female warlock didn't answer, instead she simply pushed them though the crowd and into a staff only elevator. 3rd floor and down the hall, Cat knocked on a closed door. A few moments later, the three magical beings entered.

The patient was a man in his late 20's, pale like he had spent too long without sunlight. His blonde hair was uncombed, he wore baggy gray sweats, and he was sobbing over a photo album.

"How long has he been like this?" Magnus whispered.

"Three, almost four days." Cat motioned towards the wall where the patient's file was.

"Hi." Josie softly spoke just two steps away from the man as not to startle him. "I'm Josie. What's your name?"

The man didn't look up, just continued to stare down at the picture as tears streamed down his face.

"Is this your family?" Josie took a large step forward and turned her gaze to the pictures. A daughter and a mother eating ice cream. A father and a son pointing at the Eiffel Tower. All four in front of the Statue of Liberty. The two children pointing down into a large canyon.

"I've always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty, but I've never been. My dad, sister, and I did go to this town and see this giant ball of yarn once though." Josie didn't mention that there was also two other students and another adult chaperone, let alone the bugs and mummy that came with it.

"Where are they now?" The man's tears had slowed.

"My dad actually runs this boarding school, which is where my sister is right now. Where's your family?" Josie gently asked him.

"Gone, dead. Mom and Dad in a car accident. Sissy drowned a few years before." He stated a little hoarsely.

"That must have been hard." Josie consoled as she handed him the water on the stand next to the bed.

"It was my fault. We were swimming in the pool, and I went inside to grab some snacks. Cheetos for me, and Chocolate Oreos for her. It was only a few minutes, but when I came back, she had drown." Josie waited quietly as he drank some liquid from his bottle. "I'm a horrible brother! I'm the reason she'd dead! I killed her!"

"Hey, no you're not." Josie's voice was firm.

"Yes I am!" He argued.

Josie took a deep breath. Calmly, she informed him, "My uncle killed my mother."

The man stared silently at her, clearly shocked at the information.

Josie continued, "He stole into my Dad and Mother's wedding and stabbed her in the stomach. It was a miracle that my unborn twin sister and I survived, she didn't.

"I don't believe that it was your fault, and I doubt your sister does either. That being said, me saying that likely won't change how you feel, however, you _weren't_ a horrible brother, and you _didn't_ kill her. My uncle tried to gut his sister like a fish and didn't feel a shred of guilt. You though, you clearly miss her, and you clearly love her, and _that_ is what a good brother does."

"Jackson." He muttered.

"Hmm?"

  
"My name is Jackson." He wiped his face with the back of his hand, trying to remove the tears. "Thank you, I haven't been this emotional in years."

"When did it begin?" Magnus stepped forward.

"Three days ago," at Magnus' intense gaze, Jackson became more detailed, "I had wheeled down the the garden by myself, my phone's noon alarm had just gone off, so I was about the head back up to my room, when I felt as if my heart had been stuck."

"Did you tell someone? A medical team member?" Cat questioned.

"No, I'm here for cancer in my left leg, not a heart problem. Is there an illness going around?" Jackson looked between the two adults, starting to become a little concerned.

"If you would excuse us for one moment." Magnus ushered Cat and Josie out the door.

"It could be a magical disease." Magnus pointed out.

"Or a magical parasite." Cat suggested.

"No, its definitely an Erote." Josie shook her head. "Jackson said that he felt as if he got struck in the heard, it was sudden, not gradual, and I've seen video footage and heard detailed stories of something like this before."

"Cupid?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"Pathos actually. He shot victims with his arrows to 'better the flavor' and after some time passed, he ripped out their hearts and ate them."

"So Pathos, a Greek lore deity, is here?" Magnus inquired.

"I hope not. Pathos died from Devil's Ivy which would mean that we're dealing with a necromancer. It's more likely that it is one of Pathos' brothers. We'll need to figure out which brother if we want to defeat them though. It could be Eros aka Cupid, Anteros, Hedylogos, Hermaphroditos, Himeros, or Hymenaios."

"Alright." Cat took a few steps away from the other two. "Sue," Cat called out to a passing nurse. "I need you to get a CT scan for Mr. Jackson Walsby as soon as possible."

Sue nodded and continued on, leaving Cat to return the couple feet back to form the trio, however, it was then that the air was disturbed as a bow let loose a blood red fletched arrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"So if we want our stuff back, we need to catch a leprechaun. How do we do that?" Rafael asked.

"Are we sure that it's a leprechaun? Don't leprechauns usually wear green?" Landon pointed out.

"Dude, it was a little man that steals shiny things. What else could it be?" Kaleb responded.

"It could be a Clurichaun." MG, with a book in hand, inserted.

"A what?" Wondered Landon.

"A clurichaun is kinda like a cousin to a leprechaun. Leprechauns wear green and collect gold while clurichauns wear red and enjoy alcohol." MG explained.

"Couldn't it just be a leprechaun wearing red?" Kaleb incredulously shook his head.

"I'm just suggesting more options." MG defended. "Remember how many times we've been wrong?"

"He did look somewhat drunk." Hope considered.

"So it's a leprechaun or a clurichaun," Lizzie groaned, "or something else. Why don't we split into two groups, one uses leprechaun bait while the other uses lures for a clurichaun."

"That's _actually_ not a bad idea." Hope nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for that." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so one collects shiny things like gold so a group sets a trap with that, but what's the other group supposed to do? In fact, why would a clurichaun even be here? This is a school, there's not gonna be alot of alcohol here." Kaleb refuted.

"Well actually," Lizzie grinned, "before this was the _Salvatore Boarding School_ , it was the house of Damon Salvatore, a man who loved his alcohols.-I know where the liquor is."

"Great." Hope took charge. "Lizzie, MG, and Landon will go for a clurichaun. Rafael, Kaleb, and I will go leprechaun hunting."

* * *

A gust of wind, and the arrow struck inches to the left of Cat's head, embedding itself into the wall. The direction the arrow came from was devoid of life, but a white feather caught Josie's eye on the floor down the hallway. "Magnus, look." Josie pointed.

Carefully, Magnus lifted the feather.

"Can you track him with that?" Josie asked Magnus.

"Yes, we can." Magnus confirmed.

"We?" Josie echoed.

"You want me to teach you magic, don't you?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have to siphon your magic." She warned.

"I have plenty of magic for the both of us, Pumpkin." Then directing his speech to the other warlock, "Keep an eye out while we do the spell, will you Cat?" 

Cat nodded. "Of course."

Magnus held both his hands out, palm up, one balancing the feather on top. "First, place your hands in mine, then, close your eyes, clear your mind, and focus. Focus on this feather."

"What do I say?" Josie questioned without opening her eyes.

"Nothing. Don't say anything. Just focus on the feather. The feel of it on your hand. Its shape, size, texture." Magnus' voice was gentle as he instructed the young siphon. "Now, follow it with your mind, its connected to something. Follow that trail, the thread, with your mind...It's alright if you get distracted, ground yourself on this feather and retrace the path-there."

Without even fully thinking over it, Josie threw up a boundary spell wall. The fleeing being crashed into it. Magnus threw up the second wall, Josie the third, until the being was trapped in a box, even the top.

"Nicely done." Magnus complimented.

"Thanks." Josie pulled back and grinned, elevated at their success. "We did it."


End file.
